The Eds' Dilemma
by Sierra.Gem
Summary: Crossover, written by me and the talented MercuryManson. Trouble occurs when the Als meet Tai, Sage, and Roxie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm writing this story with MercuryManson, who wrote this chapter, so review and give her some love! Also, vote on the poll on her page!

It was a summer day in the Cul-de-Sac. Three boys and three girls are sitting in the grass in front of Eddy's house.

"No way!" Eddy yelled.

"Yes way!" Roxie yelled back.

"Oh come on, Eddy. Just let them," Double D said.

"Who side are you on, Double D?! There's no way I'm going to let these girls be a part of our scam business," Eddy said.

"You gotta admit, Eddy. You do need us. No matter what you do, your scam are just a total fail," Sage stated.

"Just like the guy who made it in the first place," Roxie insulted.

Eddy glared at her.

"Come now, Eddy. It won't hurt if the girls will be working with us. Who knows? Their plan will probably be a success and we'll have all the jawbreakers we want," Double D said.

"Jawbreakers!" Ed exclaimed.

Eddy sighed, then looked at the girls. "I'll think about it." With that, he went inside his house.

"Let's think in Eddy's house!" Ed said, then went inside Eddy's house.

"Pardon me, ladies. I'm sure Eddy will consider," Double D said, then ran inside Eddy's house.

Sage smiled, as Double D left.

"The Eds are funny!" Tai said.

"I'm sure they'll join us in. Without us, they'll still be jawbreaker-less!" Roxie said.

Sage rolled her eyes. "You don't know that, Roxie. Maybe someday they'll make a great plan and get the jawbreakers themselves," she said.

Roxie scoffed. "As if the Eds can make a great scam." Roxie stood up, looking at Eddy's house. "Those boys can never get awesome and helpful friends, like us."

Just as she said that, a person bumped into Roxie, which made both of them fell on the grass.

"Watch where you going!" they both said.

Tai and Sage helped Roxie up as Roxie turned towards a short, blonde girl being helped by an average size girl with black hair, and a sock hat on her head, and a tall girl with light brown hair.

"I should watch where I was going? You're the one who bump into me!" Roxie said.

"Get some glasses! You could've seen that I was going to that house!" The blonde girl said, pointing at Eddy's house.

Sage looked confused. "That's Eddy's house," she pointed out.

"Wow, really? I did not know that," The blonde girl said, sarcastically.

"Excuse my sister. We know this is Eddy's house. We're just looking for the Eds," The raven-haired girl explained.

Roxie looked at them, suspiciously. "And how do you know the Eds?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" The blonde girl responded.

"Obviously me, since I'm asking, Blondie!" Roxie said.

Sage put her hands on Roxie's shoulder. "Excuse my friend. I believe we haven't been introduced. I'm Sage," Sage said.

"I'm Tai!" Tai spoke up.

"I'm Roxie," Roxie said, crossing her arms.

"It's nice to meet you, girls," The raven-haired girl said.

"What's your name?" Sage asked.

Before the girls responded, the Eds spoke up.

"Al?!"

"Allie?!"

"Alex?!"

Tai, Sage, and Roxie looked at the Eds, who looked shocked, then back at the Als.

Alex smirked. "The one and only."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, this chapter was written by yours truly :-* Hope y'all like it! (We can't all be as great as MM, though...)

"How come we never met you before?" Tai asked.

"You know, that's a good question." Al blinked.

"Never mind that!" Roxie snapped. "How do you three know the Eds?"

"Why, we're close pals." Alex smirked.

Eddy scowled in reply. "Why are you even here?"

"We were wondering if we could see that latest invention of yours, Double D." Allie spoke up.

"Sure, Allie," Edd agreed, "anything for you."

"Yeah, we've got places to be," Eddy said, glaring at Roxie, "so buzz off."

The Als followed the Eds.

"Those little-" Roxie began, but Tai interrupted her.

"Roxie, there may be kids around." She warned.

"What do I care?! Those girls are going to steal our thunder! We've got to do something about it!"

"And you know what that means..." Tai and Sage groaned, giving each other a knowing look.

"A bonafide, golden Roxie scheme!"

"Great..."

X-X-X

The Als were sitting outside later in the day in the warmth of the sun.

"What do you think of those other girls?" Al asked.

"I hate them." Alex growled.

"They don't seem that bad." Allie shrugged. "The blonde one was pretty nice, I guess. Sage, I think."

"Except she had those disgusting little puppy dog eyes when she was looking at Double D."

"What do you mean?" She froze.

"Never mind."

"They're not against us, are they?" Al asked.

"Of course they are! They want us dead, for all we know!"

"I'm sure they don't." Allie sighed. "You're exaggerating."

"I'm just playing it safe."

"Maybe we should go see the Eds again!" Al suggested.

"Hmm. I think I may know where we can find them..."

X-X-X

"How did you find us?!" Alex had Eddy pinned to the wall outside of the candy store.

"Where else would you boneheads be?" She rolled her eyes. "Okay, first things first, who were those girls?"

"Why should we tell you?" He snapped.

Alex snapped her fingers and Al and Allie came out of the store, Al holding a huge jawbreaker.

Allie, a little guilty, stayed back while Al ever so slowly came closer to eating it.

"Okay, we'll talk!" Eddy snapped. "They're just some pests who moved here a while ago. Double D just HAD to go make friends with one of them."

"She's not a bad girl, Eddy." Edd piped up.

"Now can we just go?" He ignored him.

"Fine." Alex let them walk away. However, Eddy went back last minute and stole the jawbreaker from Al. "Hmmph. No one gets to bother the Eds but us!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter was written by MM a long time ago. Sorry, she's more efficient than I am. I was at a theatre camp and yeah. So here goes!

Tai, Sage, and Roxie were sitting in the grass in front of Sage's house. "You want us to do what?" Tai asked.

"You heard me! If we want those girls gone for good, we gotta act nice to them." Roxie answered.

"This may sound dumb, but how is being nice going to drive them away, Roxie?" Sage asked. "That'll only make them like us."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Sage, because once we're nice to them, we'll find their weakness and use it against them! All we have to do is get their most embarrassing secrets and threaten them that we'll tell all the kids in the Cul-de-Sac if they don't leave." Roxie explained.

"Ooh! Evil plan, Roxie!" Tai said.

"Don't I know it," Roxie said proudly.

"I dont know about this, Roxie. It doesn't seem right." Sage said, unsure.

"Come on, Sage! This is a perfect plan! We don't want those girls replacing us...You don't want that girl with black hair to be near Double D, do you?"

Sage paused, then looked at Roxie. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"I'm just saying, I saw how he looked at her and said 'Anything for you.' They seemed a lot close. What do you think, Tai?" Roxie asked.

"They both have sock hats on their heads." Tai pointed out.

"Exactly! They both wear sock hats. That means there is something between them! I guess we're gonna have to get used to it." Roxie said.

"Okay!" Tai and Roxie looked at Sage.

"I'll do it," she said. "I'll find her weakness."

Roxie smiled. "Great! Operation: Let's Go Destroy the Als has begun."

"Let's go destroy the Als! Let's go destroy the Als!" Tai said excitedly.

Sage felt guilty. "Right...let's go destroy the Als."

X-X-X

"You can't be serious, Alex." Allie said, as the Als were in their house.

"Of course I'm serious! This plan is foolproof." Alex said.

"Um...you want us to be friends with those girls." Al said, confused.

"No, I don't want you to be friends with them! I want us to act nice to them until we find their weaknesses and use them against them until they're gone for good." Alex explained.

"This is absurd! There's no way that this plan will work," Allie said.

"Not with that attitude, it won't!" Alex said.

"What if they don't want to be our friends?" Al asked.

"We just gotta keep pushing them until they get used to us. I know this will work." Alex said.

Allie sighed. "I don't know about this, Allie." She said.

"The Eds are our friends, and I don't want no girls to take that from us! Now are you in or not?" Alex asked.

"I'm in! For the Eds!" Al said.

Al and Alex looked at Allie, who sighed again. "Fine...but I don't want no one getting hurt!"

Alex smirked. "Good. We're going to fight fire with fire. Let the games begin."


End file.
